Sálvame
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Tirano, dictador, sobreviviente. El volcán africano marcó el inicio del juicio final. ¿Quién imaginaría los papeles tan invertidos? Wesker es líder de una resistencia cada vez más reducida. ¿Por qué se aferraba a la hermana de su enemigo, la única capaz de sanar sus heridas? El reloj ha iniciado su cuenta hacia atrás [Regalo para GeishaPax de RE:BH] [Imagen por WolfShadow14081990]


**Sálvame**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield.

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ningún personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Regalo navideño para GeishaPax.**

 **La solicitud de mi amiga fue:**

"Un fic que tenga por protagonistas a Claire Redfield y a Albert Wesker. Me gustan los dramas y quisiera que fuera un universo post apocalíptico donde sobreviven pocos de nuestros amigos y tengan que convivir con Wesker para seguir en la faz de la tierra, para colmo, Wesker tomar de nueva cuenta el rol de capitán de los pocos que sobreviven. En eso empiezan a caerse bien estos dos y bueno, ya saben: Love is in the air :3 (pueden matar a alguno de los dos)".

 **Nota de la autora** : Espero que te agrade el fic, querida. Y a todos los amantes del Weskerfield en general. Debo aclarar que lo concebí como algo mucho más extenso y voy a subir la última parte antes del 14 de enero, o ese mismo día. La verdad es que el tiempo de entrega me comió y no conseguí llevarlo al punto cumbre. No obstante, espero no decepcionar a GeishaPax ni a ningún otro lector.

 **Dedicatoria especial:** Es un regalo que espero haga justicia a tu solicitud, Irene.

Agradecimiento a las chicas del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror** ; a mis betas **Polatrixu, Addie Redfield, y Vergy Dan**. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron. Sin ustedes no existiría este fic.

* * *

Someone save me if you will

And take away all these pills

And please just save me if you can

From my blasphemy in my wasteland

 **Save me — Shinedown**

* * *

Albert Wesker observó furioso la mordida, punzante y caliente, localizada en la pierna de Claire Redfield. La sangre se deslizó fuera de su rostro dejándolo pálido y ojeroso. Un penetrante dolor se instaló en la región izquierda de su pecho con la forma de un golpeteo incesante que marchaba junto a su ritmo cardíaco. Saboreó el cobre en su paladar y la característica esencia del sudor que paseaba sobre sus labios. Golpeó y pateó la pared hasta que le sangraron los nudillos, y la sensación de sus piernas desapareció.

Se retiró los lentes para limpiar el polvo que nublaba su visión antes de liberar todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones. El tirano desvió cansadamente la mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de aquella pelirroja de insensato actuar. Tenía el cabello ensangrentado; su tonalidad natural se había convertido en un concierto de infierno y suciedad. Sus ojos cerrados escondían el origen de su vanidad: el tono aguamarina de los mares bálticos cuya inocencia había conquistado lo restante de su corazón tiránico. Sus ropas, rasgadas y de corte militar, dejaban entrever arañazos, piel dañada, manchas de tizne y tierra. Había perdido peso y su semblante general era cada vez más frágil. Sin embargo, en dicha fragilidad, poseía una hermosura bohemia.

El antiguo líder de Umbrella se arrodilló cuidadosamente al lado de la chiquilla, sintiendo los estragos de la batalla hacer mella en su cuerpo. Su costado se quejó víctima de un ardor paralizante, pero él hizo caso omiso. Se apoyó con dificultad contra la pared y terminó por hacer contacto con el muslo de la joven, buscando una mejor visualización de la mordida abierta. Los dientes rasgaron sin piedad; el virus circulaba sin la menor duda por sus venas; el músculo estaba irremediablemente dañado por lo que, de sobrevivir, tendría problemas de movilidad.

La mano de Albert Wesker tembló por primera ocasión en su vida. En su camisa blanca limpió sus yemas de los dedos cubiertas de pólvora y un líquido violáceo perteneciente a los no vivos. Luego, con el mayor tacto posible, despegó la tela de las perforaciones en la carne que brillaba carmín. No tenía mucho para detener la hemorragia; únicamente la mano callosa por el uso constante de las armas de fuego y las fibras descompuestas de su camisa de batalla. El antiguo capitán de los STARS tanteó la parte más ancha de la pierna de Claire, experimentando nuevamente una punzada sospechosa en la parte baja de su abdomen. Eliminó el pensamiento de inmediato. Sacó el cuchillo de doble navaja de su bolsillo y sin mayores miramientos cortó con mucha dificultad un trozo de su prenda superior. Realizó un torniquete sencillo alrededor de la pierna de la joven motociclista cuya principal función, aunque se negara a admitirlo, era alejar de su vista el error cometido que acaba de asesinar lo que le restaba de humanidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? Era difícil saber. Podían ser seis horas o seis días. No estaba seguro. Aquella incertidumbre se sumaba a las causas de su ira. Luego de mantener el control de absoluto de la vida que giraba a su alrededor, de sus creaciones, del mundo entero… en la actualidad veía imposible detener la muerte y devolverle el aliento a la menor de los Redfield. A partir del momento en que los adefesios clavaron los dientes en su carne, Claire tenía las horas contadas.

Estaban atrapados en un cuarto, malheridos y mal armados. Claire con el veneno carcomiéndole las entrañas; él con la cólera avanzando hasta topar con su mero núcleo. Pensó en buscar la salida más inmediata y contactar con el grupo de sobrevivientes que lideraba, pero se sentía agotado. Requería de un corto lapso para recuperar fuerza y descansar de sus propios daños. Ya no era el hombre de antaño, quien recibía proyectiles de brazos abiertos y sin protestar. Definitivamente quedaba poco del viejo Albert Wesker.

Fue en esa habitación maloliente, revestida de un moho insípido y con aroma a carbón, donde Albert Wesker, antiguo líder de los STARS y retirado CEO de Umbrella Corp., tirano, agente de guerra y de paz, se perdió en el cajón polvoso de recuerdos olvidados a voluntad.

La muerte empezó con el volcán africano. Entre la lava y rugosidad en donde casi perdió la vida una segunda ocasión. Los daños fueron graves: regresó a su condición humana; débil, mortal e insípida. Las quemaduras no cicatrizaron rápidamente y no se disiparon sin antes dejar huella imborrables en su piel. Lo único positivo, si es que así pudiera denominarlo, fue que con la batalla, la derrota y el abrumador dolor producido por la piel chamuscada, le volvió la cordura de sus tiempos de capitán. Ya no era el Dios renegado que perseguía el juicio final para eliminar a los hombres de mala fe. Su sed de inmortalidad se sació cuando la experiencia cercana a la muerte le mostró, en una alucinación, las fallas de su apocalipsis despierto. Algo cambió en su interior debido a las llamas abrasadoras del volcán donde enfrentó al más antiguo de sus pupilos, al más odiado de sus enemigos.

Cuando despertó en un hospital de su zona acuartelada, quemado hasta las entrañas, con el corazón apenas latiendo, notó que no sólo había perdido el deseo ferviente de asesinar a los impuros, sino también el brazo derecho que había sido poseído en su totalidad por Uroburos.

El virus protegió su corazón antes que nada. La lógica de Uroburos seguía la de cualquier organismo biológico. Resguardó venas, arterias y órganos internos, abandonando en segundo plano a las extremidades. El brazo, el arma que utilizó contra Chris Redfield, quedó vulnerable ante las llamas. Los médicos tuvieron que seccionar el brazo de Wesker pocos centímetros por encima del codo. Uroburos sacrificó la extremidad más dañada con el propósito último y elevado de salvar a su portador. La capacidad regeneradora restante fue utilizada en el brazo menos lacerado, el torso y las piernas.

Su equipo médico lo encontró con ochenta por ciento del cuerpo todavía palpitando por el calor de las flamas, con inicios de septicemia por la falta de cuidados al salir del volcán y con una agonía insuperable que le impedía cualquier movimiento, incluso el más leve, como gritar por auxilio.

Sus orbes de chimenea pasearon por el espacio vacío donde solía estar su antebrazo derecho; luego regresaron a la joven mujer que había terminado por acercarse a él producto de su necedad. La menor de los hermanos Redfield respiraba trabajosamente, sus hombres temblaban, y por momentos su rostro se quebraba en un rictus de profundo dolor.

La culpa no tardó en atacarlo pues la única persona a quien tenía el interés de proteger de aquel universo despedazado estaba condenada a convertirse en una criatura incapaz de cualquier pensamiento racional. No pudo evitar que las mandíbulas infectadas de esos demonios que él mismo creó destrozaran esa piel de porcelana que durante interminables noches soñó con acariciar. No pudo evitarlo porque en el momento crucial había necesitado de su brazo ausente para jalarla lejos del alcance de esas fauces brutales. Siempre creyó que con un solo brazo sería tan dominante como en antaño. Esa situación fatal terminaba de demostrarle que de sus glorias quedaban únicamente las sombras, el bosquejo difuso de una tiranía absoluta.

El antiguo capitán dejó caer la cabeza en contra de la roca pútrida. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo repleto de lodo y mantas de arácnidos.

Maldito el día en que el fuego le arrebató una parte de su cuerpo. Maldito el día en que la ambición cegó su fría racionalidad, y transformó al científico acertado en un fanático agresivo cuyo único propósito era convocar a los jinetes del apocalipsis y las plagas ancestrales para exterminar al impune ser humano. Maldito el día en que Chris Redfield cayó en la obsesión de perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Maldito el día en que no pudo asesinar a ese novato y le permitió crecer hasta convertirse en una amenaza tangible; tan real que lo arrastró a las fauces de un volcán endemoniado.

Volvieron las memorias agónicas mientras sus dedos repasaban la frente sudorosa de la pelirroja, apartando los cabellos tersos y encendidos como hojas de sauce llorón. Se prometió acariciarla así sólo cuando fuese seguro que ella jamás se enterara.

Luego de ser rescatado de África padeció una larga jornada de recuperación. Tratamiento tras tratamiento. Antes de aquel incidente casi había olvidado cómo se sentía el sufrimiento físico, por lo que sus sentidos lo percibieron potencializado: la condena del ser humano mortal. Pero los medicamentos y procedimientos quirúrgicos no fueron lo peor. Lo más grave fue la impotencia; observar desde una cama de hospital a los bandidos, mercenarios y líderes de las insurgencias apoderarse del virus Uroburos, T, G y G-Verónica. Los aplicaron sin contemplaciones en la población civil; buscaban cumplir sus propósitos egoístas, pero desconocían por completo el alcance de las armas biológicas. Por supuesto que éstas terminaron por salirse de control. Y Wesker, en su condición, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atestiguar a su planeado apocalipsis transformarse en una caótica lucha en la que no hubo ganador. Los grupos criminales y los terroristas avaros se apoderaron del trabajo de toda una vida. En una desorganización total se liberaron las armas de destrucción biológica de mayor resistencia creadas por Umbrella y Tricell. Cayeron los gobiernos, las ciudades y las organizaciones no gubernamentales. La anarquía fue la única constante en los seis meses posteriores al desastre africano. Tokio, Nueva York, Madrid, Berlín y Río de Janeiro se convirtieron en los focos rojos de la infección. Con la enorme variedad de virus circulando por todos los medios posibles, las mutaciones se presentaron a una velocidad increíble. Ningún médico regular, investigador sin experiencia u organización de salubridad pudo generar curas lo suficientemente rápido. Las personas morían y revivían para devorar a sus seres queridos, y en las calles reinaba el terror monárquico de un futuro sin esperanza. Escasearon el agua, la comida y las medicinas corrientes. Quienes no murieron de los diferentes mutágenos, perecieron ante las enfermedades comunes y la hambruna. El medio de transmisión más común fueron las mordidas y los rasguños. La fiebre mataba a los humanos; el virus los regresaba con hambre insaciable y sed de sangre.

La civilización se convirtió en el infierno y los cuerpos putrefactos lo sabían; vagaban por las avenidas oscuras aterrorizando a los últimos miembros de la humanidad.

Cuando Albert Wesker tuvo la vitalidad suficiente para mantenerse de pie por más de unas horas, intentó darle orden a lo incontenible. Por supuesto que no actuó como un altruista desinteresado; quería retomar las riendas de su empresa y su campaña de limpieza. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho y era irreversible. La mutabilidad del T y el G logró fusionarlos. Uroburos era el más letal de todos; acaba con urbes enteras en cuestión de horas. Los cadáveres se apilaban infinitos en las puertas y las alcantarillas. Los contactos de Wesker —empresarios, militares, dirigentes políticos e inversionistas— se redujeron a cenizas y comida de hongos y bacterias. Sin saber por qué o de qué manera, los cuerpos militares que formaban parte del ejército de Wesker dejaron de perseguir muestras o asesinar a miembros de TerraSave o de la BSAA; se dedicaron a condenar mercenarios, rescatar poblados y a sus pocos supervivientes, ayudar a las resistencias que se defendían con escasos recursos pero con admirable tenacidad.

Un ruido dulce pero adolorido lo trajo a la actualidad de sus circunstancias. Claire Redfield despertaba lentamente, como de un sueño largo y placentero, y parecía complacida. Eso hasta que su cerebro pareció volver a la acción y se movió presa del pánico. Volteó para todos sitios, pensando que encontraría el mismo panorama en el que cayó inconsciente.

—Dearheart, dearheart —trató de llamarla el mayor. Vio sus ojos verdemar abrirse asustados. Debía sentir que continuaban en medio de los muertos y los animales mutados. Ella intentó sostenerse de él como un ancla de barco. Él hizo lo que pudo apretando su delgado antebrazo con su mano restante.

—Te-tenemos que salir. Leon, Sherry… de-deben estar buscándonos. ¿Qué-qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó la joven mujer con una sola respiración.

—Tienes que dejar un espacio entre tus preguntas si deseas obtener respuesta, corazón —respondió Wesker tratando de mirarla con dureza. Con cada día de convivencia eso se había vuelto más difícil.

—¿Te mordieron? —cuestionó la chica con una expresión indescifrable. Albert la retrató con ese gesto para la eternidad. Nadie lo había mirado antes con tan sincera preocupación.

Negó despacio. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Mantuvo el rostro de monarca impecable. Detuvo la expresión de frustración que estuvo a punto de salir por sus labios.

La chica no le creyó. Lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, y fue ella la primera en notar la sangre. Apenas resaltaba en el chaleco verde olivo de milicia, pero era evidente en la superficie de la camisa blanca.

—Hay sangre en tu camisa.

—Eso no importa.

— ¿¡Que no importa?! ¿Cómo que no importa?

El rubio retiró las manos delicadas de su cuerpo con un ademán furioso y no respondió. No permitió que escarbara a mayor profundidad en sus prendas para encontrar la carne herida.

—Déjame ver —insistió ella.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan enfadosa? Maldita sea…

Claire estaba confundida por su reacción. "Bastardo", pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Albert se alzó del suelo. Seguía siendo complicado ya que su centro de gravedad se vio alterado con la pérdida de una parte esencial de su cuerpo. El dictador de palabra no quería decirle. No sabía cómo decirle. Esperaba que la mordida la llamara, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en el descubrimiento de sangre en sus ropas que no prestaba atención a las señales de sus nervios alerta.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa? ¡Si fuiste mordido te convertirás en uno de ellos!

Wesker, señor-tengo-respuesta-para-todo, no dijo nada. Se retiró las gafas negras, revelando los ojos topacio que con la luz adecuada se tornaban profundos como el océano abismal. Depositó la mirada en la pierna maltrecha, y sólo entonces la motociclista retirada se percató de la comezón creciente en la parte densa del muslo.

—No, no… —mencionó viendo el torniquete. Lo alzó despacio, sin querer enterarse de esa realidad triste. Las lágrimas pronto se agaloparon en sus orbes al notar las perforaciones que seguían un patrón bien conocido. No quería ese final para ella, aunque era el esperado en una existencia como la que estaban llevando; los no vivos sobrepasaron en número a las personas luego de ocho meses expuestos a las plagas. Sintió un vació y luego el imperante impulso de escupir la bilis alborotada.

Allí terminaba su historia. En un rincón olvidado por Dios y los hombres, con el peor enemigo de su hermano, el autor intelectual de la muerte universal. La herida hirviendo y supurando. Concluían sus días; no obstante, su destino final no era la paz de la tierra húmeda sino la penitencia de vagar por las ciudades arrastrando su piel podrida con un hambre imposible de apaciguar.

Pensó en Chris, Jill y la lista de víctimas a la cual se uniría. Su hermano hizo todo por protegerla. Leon ocupó su sitio cuando el mayor de los Redfield gritó a los cuatro vientos su último adiós. Wesker, para sorpresa de los sobrevivientes y especialmente para sorpresa de ella, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Ninguno de los tres tenían punto de comparación. Eran guerreros de élite de diferentes especies y los tres habían asumido dicha responsabilidad por motivos distintos. Habrían fallado en su misión cuando el corazón de Claire Redfield dictara punto y final.

La mujer de cabellos de hoguera tanteó su herida con nostalgia. Se sonrió con amargura, y por poco se ríe de su trágico destino de mártir. Pero una Redfield no reaccionaría de esa manera; eran recios, valientes y tenaces. De nuevo tenía que levantar la frente y velar por el bien común. Se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mugrientas para así poder encarar a Albert Wesker.

—Tienes que salir de aquí —sentenció ella.

El rubio bufó con una burla que casi podría haberse respirado.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes, chiquilla tonta?

—Debes buscar a Leon y al resto. Ellos deben estar buscándonos también. Yo… yo ya no quiero verlos. Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Va rendirse tan pronto? Es patética.

La joven lo miró traicionada por dentro. Wesker estuvo cerca de lamentar sus palabras. Ya recuperada su sensibilidad, su capacidad de experimentar empatía, era susceptible a sus hechizos de mujer, a una cierta inclinación femenina por la manipulación. Y la odiaba, quizá más que a su hermano, por reanimar al hombre detrás de la máscara de marfil, volviéndolo presa más que cazador. Quería continuar con su pinta de dictador inmune, pero Claire Redfield estaba indefinidamente incrustada en él; había derribado parte de sus murallas, y excavado en las memorias que él se empeñaba en enterrar.

La reflexión trasladó su mente a los días en que intentó rescatar su imperio. Los adefesios superaron a las fuerzas armadas del antiguo líder de Umbrella con facilidad. Uno a uno, como piezas de domino, vio a los soldados caer y desangrarse, mutar y revelarse. Cuando ya no quedó nadie, tuvo que buscar una manera de asegurar su supervivencia. Primero, y combatiendo su titánico orgullo, buscó a los necios activistas y mercenarios quienes se habían cruzado en su sendero a lo largo de los años; las personas que estaba seguro habían conservado la vida a pesar de la precariedad de las condiciones. ¡Cuán equivocada había sido su suposición! Jill Valentine murió en un choque de helicóptero durante una tormenta de nieve rusa. Quizá no el deceso más heroico. Ella se fue justo como había sido en vida; una sutileza destructiva. Chris Redfield combatió, al enterarse de la noticia, contra los mismos demonios del infierno con una disciplina suicida. Salvó poblaciones rurales y urbanas en América del Sur y Centroamérica. Sin embargo, su condición física fue deteriorándose paulatinamente, y sin Jill para recordarle que era humano y por tanto tenía que comer y dormir, falleció de agotamiento luego de colgar en el perchero su capa de héroe. Ada Wong consiguió apoderarse de media Asia antes de caer enferma; el virus T concluyó con excelencia su trabajo y la convirtió en una mariposa gigante de garras sanguinolentas y alas puntiagudas; uno de los BOW's más letales que el tirano de gafas negras había podido presenciar en acción. Barry Burton pereció en un barco a la mitad del Atlántico, mientras intentaba escapar junto a su familia a una zona segura. Esa clase de zonas, desde que el apocalipsis comenzó, desaparecieron, pero los hombres como Burton siempre intentaron mantener su ingenua esperanza.

El antiguo capitán de los STARS pudo localizar con vida a Leon S. Kennedy, Ingrid Hunnigan, Sherry Birkin, Claire Redfield y Sheva Alomar. Nuevamente no fue cuestión de clemencia, menos de altruismo; los necesitaba para asegurar que quedarían personas para gobernar. Además, aunque lastimara severamente su ego, ya no contaba con su antigua supremacía; sus poderes de super humano se deslizaron fuera de él con el agua volcánica, llevándose su brazo derecho con ellos —siendo un hombre diestro aquello se convirtió en una limitante—. Al no contar con sus poderes de regeneración, el envejecimiento había retomado su cabalgar a pesar de su envidiable condición física. Era un militar de cincuenta años con un único brazo y sin más de veinte hombres bajo su yugo; sus posibilidades en aquel mundo caótico se habían reducido drásticamente.

Con todas las consideraciones estratégicas anteriores, Wesker contactó con Leon a través de Hunnigan. Con la mujer fue sencillo razonar pues sólo lo conocía a través de documentos; nunca contempló las atrocidades de las que era capaz. Wesker se ganó su confianza parcialmente cuando le proporcionó información necesaria para rescatar a Kennedy de un apuro fatal, y para tenerla como aliada bastó con salvarla de una muerte segura entre las uñas metálicas de un liker.

Leon fue una historia distinta. El ex-agente de gobierno conocía bien el papel de Albert Wesker en la concepción del apocalipsis; las muertes que provocó, la irreparable fractura que generó en millones de almas alrededor del globo. Perdonarlo nunca fue una opción. Aunque matarlo tampoco remediaba el sufrimiento. Durante varias noches Leon debatió qué debía hacer. ¿Colaborar con él para intentar despejar los escombros de una civilización en ruinas, incluso conociendo sus antecedentes, o tomar cada uno su sendero hasta encontrar el triunfo o la bendita muerte? ¿Podrían confiar en un genocida? Sin duda sería un invaluable aliado, estratega, conocedor del otro lado de la moneda, pero el riesgo de aceptarlo era evidente; la traición podría estar a la orden del día. Finalmente, luego de un intenso y repetitivo debate, Leon S. Kennedy se percató de que no podía hacer eso solo. Redundó en el hecho de que el tirano no tenía territorios que conquistar; estaba tan perdido y aislado como ellos. Lo necesitaban para progresar. Y Wesker tampoco tenía ya nada que perder. Difícilmente podría reconstruir las viejas glorias de la humanidad en decadencia. Perdidos en el mar de criaturas asesinas, necesitaban cuidarse las espaldas quienes aún tenían la entereza suficiente para sostener sus armas. Leon les comunicó a los demás miembros de aquella resistencia en decadencia que su resolución era utilizar al CEO de Umbrella para remediar sus propios pecados; no se trataba de la redención de Wesker sino de la conservación de la especie.

Sheva Alomar protestó ampliamente ante dicha decisión por su recuerdo platónico de Chris Redfield. La morena fue testigo de la ferviente lucha de su compañero contra el antiguo director ejecutivo de Tricell. Ella también lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su pueblo. No obstante, accedió a hablar con él en una reunión turbulenta para terminar de acordar si es que formarían un sólo grupo de resistencia. El científico, a pesar de su misterio y reserva, le habló con sinceridad. Admitió que era incapaz de sentir arrepentimiento o pedir perdón, ni tenía la intención de asumir ante ella la responsabilidad de su calvario. Argumentó en un discurso exquisitamente construido que el futuro dependía de su capacidad de trabajar en equipo. E incluso, para terminar de convencerla, reveló que ya no se sentía el hombre certero de antaño y que paulatinamente perdería las ventajas estratégicas que en ese momento podía proporcionarles; localización de provisiones, cuarteles, armamento y medicamentos. Sus tarjetas de acceso, huellas digitales y registro ocular para acceder donde sólo ejecutivos, inversionistas e investigadores habían podido estar. Dejó a la señorita Alomar mínimamente conforme, aunque la nativa le advirtió que nunca podría aceptarlo como uno de ellos. Él asintió musitando que no necesitaba de dicha aceptación, ya que se trataba de una alianza repleta de intereses.

El caso de Claire Redfield fue especial y mucho más relacionado con las emociones, como era de esperarse al tratar con un Redfield. Ella entró a la sala de reuniones improvisada, con plena intención de golpearlo. Le gritó con el corazón que él era un diablo encarnado y que el fin de los tiempos era sólo su culpa. Que la sangre de su hermano estaba en sus manos y tenía que pagar. No había manera en que ella lo admitiera sin guardarle los más sinceros y fervientes deseos de muerte. Eso, hasta que trató de golpearlo. El rubio de lentes negros se defendió como pudo, pero la ausencia de su extremidad terminó por ser más que evidente. Vio a la pelirroja figurar impactada el espacio vacío en su costado. Él la empujó con un masculino ademán y, debido a su desconcierto, Claire se desplomó sobre su espalda. A pesar de no merecerlo, sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento. Se alzó del suelo y se trasladó lo más lejos posible de Albert Wesker, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el coraje atorado en la garganta. El mayor le dio la espalda, tratando de recomponer su dignidad y durmiendo el impulso de sacar su pistola y meterle un balazo entre las cejas a la mocosa. Entonces la pelirroja se dio el espacio para estudiarlo con detenimiento. El resultado la inquietó; ya no era el imponente mercenario que la hacía estremecer con el mero soplo de sus labios. Conservaba la elegancia de otra época, el andar autoritario y la pose de arrogancia; sin embargo, en su espalda podía adivinarse cierto cansancio, en su frente un par de líneas más y una palidez de hoja que le restaba salud a su semblante, y a pesar de no haber perdido un exceso de masa muscular, la ausencia de sus ropas de cocodrilo daba la impresión de haber adelgazado. Al mirar al mayor tirano de todos los tiempos con un brazo ausente, cayó en cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su realidad, y que tan lejos se hallaba de la época en que odiar al villano era suficiente.

Así fue como decidió que eliminar al antiguo capitán de los STARS no cambiaría el apocalipsis, la destrucción o la tristeza. No reviviría a su hermano, a Jill o a cualquier otro ser humano. No daría marcha atrás el reloj.

Renunció a su rencor, a la ira y al desengaño sólo para no morir ahogada en su propio veneno.

Y allí empezó.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy en claro cómo fue que dejaron de ser lados opuestos de un mismo acontecimiento. Lo que sí tenían muy presente era el instante compartido que originó su cercanía, su mutua dependencia si así pudiera denominarse.

 _Tuvieron que acampar en una zona boscosa de Denver, Colorado. Permanecer en las ciudades era difícil ya que estaban infestadas de no vivos, y no era conveniente malgastar balas y energía en una nube interminable de infectados. A regañadientes, y sin otra mejor opción, Wesker se integró al grupo conocido de sobrevivientes. Lo más fastidioso del asunto era que no estaban sólo ellos, sino que a lo largo de su travesía otros muchachos y niños se les unieron conformando una detestable y singular especie de familia. El viejo CEO de Umbrella evitaba el contacto humano como a una plaga. Interactuaba sólo con los personajes que poseían verdadero entrenamiento militar, dormía apartado del resto y comía en horarios desiguales. Su presencia se daba a notar en las encrucijadas, cuando debían tomarse decisiones drásticas o quedaban encerrados en una situación de riesgo. Aparecía cuando era necesario aplicar mano de hierro, trazar planes a largo plazo, realizar misiones especiales para obtener provisiones valiosas y difíciles de conseguir. Su condición de presidente y director ejecutivo de Tricell y Umbrella mejoró la posición del grupo; tenían acceso a bases secretas, cuarteles ocultos y mansiones privadas. En esas intervenciones que requerían habilidad y sigilo sólo participaban Sheva, Leon, Sherry, Claire y el mismo Wesker._

 _El tirano conversaba, cuando su humor lo permitía, únicamente con quienes compartía un pasado y conocían de lo que era capaz. Los demás le resultaban indiferentes; la mayoría eran muchachos más ágiles que inteligentes, y saltaba uno que otro niño que estaba seguro esos inútiles habían rescatado por sentimentalismo. Ninguno tenía idea de la verdadera identidad del hombre misterioso de gafas negras cuyo rasgo distintivo era la falta de su extremidad derecha._

 _Cierta noche, en los bosques pastosos y húmedos de Denver, Claire Redfield estaba cenando a la orilla del fuego. La sopa se cocinaba en el centro del círculo. El carnero recién cazado por Leon daba vueltas en una rama de encino. Pese a los fantasmas que perseguían a cada una de las personas reunidas cómodamente alrededor de la fogata, conversaban, sonreían y bromeaban; durante un segundo dejaban atrás las dolencias y los anhelos de una vida que no sería más. Claire era mera espectadora. Sonreía con lejanía, como fingiendo que prestaba atención, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Estaba observando a los demás actuar con normalidad cuando eran seres heridos en espíritu y a punto de desmoronarse; y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Le parecían extranjeros. Incluso Leon S. Kennedy, su compañero y amigo por tantos años, actuaba como un hombre distinto; un hombre que decide ignorar el presente y soñar con algo mejor. Entonces, la mente de la pelirroja brincó drásticamente hasta alcanzar al férreo enemigo de su hermano difunto. La chica ignoró el barullo y giró la cabeza para dar con la figura pensada; Wesker estaba apoyado en una roca, iluminado únicamente por la luz de luna. Les daba la espalda, como montando guardia, y no daba señales de vida diferentes a su respiración constante. Trató de imaginarse lo que podía estar pensando y sintiendo —si es que era capaz de sentir— ese genocida desalmado. ¿Sería capaz de experimentar culpa o arrepentimiento por sus errores? ¿O imaginaba sádicamente mil maneras distintas de asesinarlos? ¿Estaría reviviendo mentalmente el poder que poseyó y que como arena entre los dedos dejó ir? ¿Envidiaría a las personas comunes al no estar condenadas a ser él y a estar solos en los laberintos de su sinrazón? No soportando más las dudas, y al recordar que Wesker llevaba por lo menos veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado, Claire se levantó del tronco que les servía de banca y depositó varias cucharadas de sopa en un plato. Cortó una parte del muslo del carnero y lo colocó a las orillas del recipiente. Con más valor del que creía poseer, se aproximó al rubio malhumorado. El capitán observó su paso hasta tenerla de frente, se preguntó por qué lo hacía, y luego la acusó en su interior de estúpida, tonta y sentimental. No importaban las atrocidades cometidas, Claire Redfield era capaz de sentir compasión por cualquiera._

— _Debería comer algo._

— _No tengo hambre._

— _Gracias, señorita Redfield, por ser tan considerada y traerme alimento ya que nunca lo haré pues en mi soberbia sigo pensando que no lo necesito —se atrevió a decir Claire imitando su voz de huracán._

— _¿Se cree muy graciosa o sólo se ha aburrido de quemar bombones como niña exploradora?_

— _¿Comerá algo o tendremos que usar la técnica del avión?_

 _Dos podían jugar ese juego. De haber sido posible, los ojos del mayor se hubieran encendido bermellón._

— _¿Tengo derecho a eso ahora que estoy lisiado? Es usted tan considerada._

 _Fue la primera vez que Claire escuchó ese calificativo de la viva voz del antiguo mercenario._

— _Si enferma de anemia nadie se ofrecerá a cuidarlo._

— _No necesito ningún tipo de cuidado._

— _Por ahora…_

 _Albert Wesker trató de fulminarla pero por los cristales negros que ocultaban sus orbes cristalinas resultó imposible._

— _Así que no es ningún gesto de amabilidad sino que no quiere cargar conmigo a futuro._

— _Nadie quiere cargar a un hombre de noventa kilos y uno noventa de altura._

 _Esa mujer era horrenda. En menos de diez minutos le había arruinado la noche y parte de la madrugada._

— _Deje el maldito plato enfrente si eso facilitará que se vaya —sentenció Albert mientras devolvía la vista al cielo estrellado._

 _La joven de aspecto noventero guardó el festejo de victoria para después. Colocó el recipiente a una altura y distancia razonables, señalándole el sitio donde dejaría el cubierto._

— _Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender. Puede retirarse satisfecha; hizo su buena acción del día. Le debo la medalla a la mejor exploradora._

— _Por eso nadie se haría cargo de usted —mencionó la chica refiriéndose a su hiriente sarcasmo._

— _Creí que era porque puedo matar un hombre a una mano._

 _La joven mujer hizo caso omiso a la solicitud de que se fuera. En su lugar, se sentó a una distancia razonable y se dispuso a contemplar la luna. El ambiente paseaba el aroma de pino y madera quemada. Los ruidos eran leves, casi nulos, pese a que se encontraban a la intemperie; una luciérnaga, un mosquito, el recitar de un grillo._

 _La melodiosa voz de la menor Redfield rompió el silencio polar._

— _Te odié demasiado._

 _El hombre de gafas no reaccionó._

— _Cuando empecé a ver el desastre en los noticieros… te odié más que nunca. Un odio más arrasador que el que sentí por ti cuando vi a Steve muriendo en Rockford._

 _Claire continuó hablando en monólogo._

— _¿Pero sabes cuándo llegó ese sentimiento a la cúspide?_

— _Ilumíname, Redfield —intervino Wesker sin auténtica curiosidad._

— _Cuando las personas más imbéciles del planeta se apoderaron de tus empresas y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Realmente eras el menor de dos males._

 _El mayor anheló desquitarse, como en los viejos días, contra la piedra en la que se recargaba. O estrangular a la pelirroja; quizá partirla a la mitad con una estocada marcial._

 _¿De qué servía explicarle que por culpa de su estúpido hermano terminó en una cama sin posibilidad de participar en dicha guerra encarnizada?_

 _Wesker tomó la cuchara y empezó a revolver su sopa de vegetales. No se había percatado con anterioridad, pero estaba hambriento. Escucharla resultaba desagradable; sin embargo, supuso que ingerir los alimentos en soledad lo era todavía más. La muchacha continuó en silencio disfrutando con bendiciones la madrugada de bosque a su alrededor._

 _El antiguo capitán de los STARS probó varios bocados antes de concluir que Redfield podía no ser tan mala cocinera después de todo. Estaba a unas cuantas cucharadas de finalizar el trasto cuando una corriente eléctrica viajó de su miembro mutilado a su cerebro. La mano que le restaba liberó la cuchara de aluminio, la cual se estrelló contra el plato produciendo un ruido tintineante._

 _El sonido atrajo enseguida la atención de Claire. Contempló el escenario menos esperado con un gesto de interrogación. Un bramido adolorido escapó de la boca del mayor, quien no logró morderse los labios oportunamente. Leon y el resto de oídos inoportunos también lo notaron._

— _¿Wesker? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? —cuestionó Sherry en la lejanía._

 _La pelirroja no pudo responder. Vio al excapitán apretar su muñón y doblarse sobre sí. Se acercó a él de palmas abiertas, sin saber cómo ayudarlo. Lo sostuvo de la espalda, pensando en que la compañía es capaz de aliviar el más agudo de los sufrimientos. Por supuesto, una creencia sentimental. Al principio no entendía qué sucedía exactamente con el tirano; un instante de reflexión le bastó para deducir que padecía un episodio del síndrome del miembro fantasma. Pacientes amputados que no reciben un tratamiento psicológico adecuado presentan fuertes sensaciones en las partes dañadas; sus cerebros interpretan que la parte ausente jamás se apartó. El caso de Wesker debía ser especialmente doloroso tomando en cuenta cómo se dañó irreparablemente su extremidad. El fuego lo redujo a carbón._

 _Leon era más activo que Sherry por lo que al escuchar el bramido se hizo de su escopeta y, sin dilación ni preguntas abiertas, corrió hacia donde adivinó se encontrarían. Varios chicos, atrevidos, impulsivos pero nobles lo siguieron._

 _El antiguo líder de Umbrella quería expresar sus imperiosos deseos de ser dejado a solas —gritarle a Redfield que se largara—; no obstante, la agonía de sus nervios absorbía su voz, su mente y sus fuerzas. Lo peor era pensar en la humillación pública a la que sería sometido si los demás idiotas se acercaban. Ni siquiera se percató de que la niña necia se había apartado de su lado para encontrarse con Leon y sus seguidores por no decir fanáticos, mucho antes de que él entrara en su campo visual._

— _¿Qué diablos ocurrió, Claire?_

— _Leon, no es nada. Vete._

— _¿Cómo que no es nada? Alguien gritó. ¿Fuiste tú o él?_

— _No bromeo, Leon. Llévatelos._

— _Si te hizo algo no hay motivo para ocultarlo._

— _No es eso. ¿Podrías hacer lo que te pido por una vez y no actuar como un bruto macho alfa?_

— _¡¿Por qué reaccionas así?! Cielos, Claire, solo intento protegerte._

— _Estoy bien. Sólo te pido que no te acerques, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Kennedy retrocedió herido._

— _Como quieras._

 _Hizo un gesto que marcó la retirada de su ejército adolescente. Claire Redfield se dispuso a regresar a su puesto para resolver su preocupación. Halló al antiguo miembro de la policía de Raccoon City en la misma posición; respirando agitado, doblado y con la cabeza intentando escapar de las oleadas agresivas de su sistema nervioso. Ya sudaba copiosamente y no daba señales de mejorar._

— _¡Váyase! Maldita mujer, largo. No necesito de su compasión —pudo murmurar el rubio finalmente._

— _Los corrí a ellos pero no pienso moverme un centímetro._

 _El arrogante militar gruñó. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que ocuparse de una mocosa chismosa. Asegurarse de que la falsa alucinación de su miembro no lo enloqueciera, por ejemplo._

— _Dime qué ayuda a desviarlo —solicitó la chica inclinándose a su altura._

— _No… he tenido tiempo de… descubrirlo —admitió el capitán. Hablar evitaba que enfocara su mente superior en las punzadas de electricidad que recibía segundo a segundo, sin retraso._

 _Ella conocía algunos remedios, sin mayor valor médico. Su abuelo había perdido la pierna en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; su esposa solía prepararle paños calientes, facilitarle un libro para distraerlo y suministrarle una inyección de Ibuprofeno. Claire podía realizar su mejor intento, ignorando con presunción que se trataba de un conocido matón a sangre fría._

— _Vuelvo enseguida —. La joven mujer se paró con apuro, sin contemplaciones, y colocó agua en la lumbre. Con desgastados pedazos de tela preparó dos paños. De su mochila de viaje extrajo dos analgésicos, del efecto más decente. Afortunadamente nadie hizo preguntas cuando retiró el líquido hirviente y siguieron cantando al ritmo de una desgastada guitarra. La de ojos verdemar regresó con el capitán, cuestionándose cómo era posible que su apariencia no mejorara. Mojó el paño y se dispuso a acomodarlo sobre lo que restaba del brazo derecho que aparecía ilusoriamente para torturar al capitán._

— _No te atrevas —advirtió Wesker, pensando que levantaría aún más su camisa ajustada y revelaría la amputación._

— _Descuida. Sé que preferirías mostrarme tu alma antes que tu brazo. Lo colocaré encima._

 _Por agotamiento, resignación o curiosidad, pero jamás por verdadero interés, la dejó actuar. No perdía, y quizá tampoco ganada nada, salvo tranquilidad y silencio. Guardó cierto escepticismo hasta que la cómoda temperatura empezó a surtir efecto en el muñón y el padecimiento disminuyó su intensidad._

 _La mujer de ojos aguamarina lo acompañó ante la fiebre y su incapacidad de conciliar el sueño, por razones que nunca pudieron comentar. Probablemente el rencor ya plagaba los sueños de Claire y buscaba una vía por la cual demostrar que no le afectaba compartir el aire con un dictador sumido en desgracia. Quizá resguardaba la vana esperanza de que Wesker fuera verdaderamente humano otra vez, y estaba en el bando correcto por convicción y no por necesidad. El ocaso los halló tratando de apartar los roces, las mentiras y el temor._

Mientras la chica repasaba la posibilidad de convertirse en un zombie, en un pájaro mutante o un perro rabioso, con un llanto desolador asomándose por cada rincón de su cremoso rostro, Albert Wesker aprovechó la distracción para abrir su camisa a una sola mano. Tenía un presentimiento que reforzaba su decisión de no dejarla ir. El chaleco fue sencillo; era de cierre. Estuvo a punto de sonreír con amargura, viendo el lapso y esfuerzo que le suponían desabrochar los botones de la siguiente prenda.

Le dio la espalda al petirrojo cuyo vuelo había iniciado su descenso. Quería ser el primero en enterarse. Tardó severos minutos. Al final dio con las marcas y le pareció deliciosa la ironía. Dos hileras con líneas rojas marcaban una mordida tan honda como la de Claire Redfield con la única diferencia de estar localizada en la parte alta de su abdomen, en frontera con su pecho.

* * *

Continuará (¿?)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar los comentarios, aclaraciones, dudas, y de más. Esta historia me puso la piel chinita. No estoy segura de subir una continuación, pero me inclino hacia esa opción.

 **A todos mis lectores de Cuerpo cautivo. Voy a la mitad del capítulo.** Lamento la tardanza; ya saben que no soy de la clase de autora que le gusta subir porquerías. Pero trataré de apurarme en lo que resta de vacaciones para concluir un capítulo de unos buenos 10k. Agradezco la tolerancia y el interés.

Finalmente, quiero **agradecer a todos los participantes del reto intercambio navideño 2016. Ustedes son la vida del foro.** También a quienes me apoyaron en la organización. **Las quiero, niñas.** No olviden estar pendientes de la actividad y nos leemos muy pronto. Saludos.

AdrianaSnapeHouse, administradora del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


End file.
